At the present time the public is particularly aware of unidentified flying objects, commonly known as UFO's , and particularly those of the flying saucer type. It has been known to provide a space station toy which is not in simulation of a flying saucer, but resembles a space ship and includes a sound-producing device which is electrically operated by batteries, and with the pitch of the sound being changed by an adjustable knob. It is also known to provide a disc-shaped flight toy which is similar to a flying saucer and which includes illuminating means.
A space toy that resembles a robot in appearance and which includes audible signal means is also known. And, finally, it is noted that a transister radio is housed in a casing that closely resembles the head of a clown or like caricature and which includes adjustable knobs on opposite sides in simulation of ears.
Before this application was prepared for filing in the Patent and Trademark Office, a patentability search was conducted on the subject matter hereof and this search brings to light the following patents as those believed to come closest to the instant toy flying saucer:
______________________________________ Campbell 3,798,833 Kawano D-240,270 Valentine 3,394,491 Yu-Cheung D-237,308 Peterson et al. 3,720,018 Viani D-159,699 Dressler 4,054,286 Johnson D-083,858 Arai D-188,703 McQuarrie D-234,158 Andre D-187,111 Gelfand 3,071,895 ______________________________________
A brief comment is made on the more pertinent of these patents as follows:
Yu-Cheung
This design patent discloses what is apparently a casing for housing a radio which is in the shape of the head of a clown or other fictional character. Protruding from opposite sides of the head are a pair of operating knobs which apparently constitute the controls for the transister radio which is included in the housing.
Gelfand
This patent is to a space toy which, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, offers the appearance of a robot. It includes a leg assembly 36 but no functions are attributed to these legs other than that of supporting the body of the toy. It also includes a dome 40 having a simulated radio attenna 50.
Peterson et al.
This patent discloses a flight toy in the shape of a flying saucer and includes a dome 18 which houses a lightbulb 24.
Valentine
It is believed that this patent discloses a space weapon toy which is the closest approach to the subject flying saucer. Note FIGS. 2 and 3 which have a pronounced resemblance to a flying saucer. Sound is produced and emanated through speaker 30. Button 44 and dial 46 control the sound which is battery energized, as indicated by the battery 10.
No comment is made on the remainder of the above-listed patents other than to point out that they are believed to complete the picture of the prior art most relevant to the subject space ship.